What She'll Never Know: A Kim Possible One Shot
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: A story of one man's sacrifice to comfort the woman he loves, and what she does to repay him. Well, actually it's a bit of fluff that many a married man knows very well.


Ron Stoppable returned home from an excruciatingly busy day at the Yamanouchi School. He bones, muscles, skin, and even his teeth and fingernails were sore. It had been a full day of harsh training in discipline, control, and all around general suffering.

He unwound his white ninja training uniform and called out. "Kim? You here?" he listened intently for a moment, either for the shower or coffee maker, but the house was silent. Ron shook the snow from his sweaty, tousled hair and dropped his ninja top on the back of his favorite chair in the living room and bypassed the television, despite its beckoning. He hopped through the living room as he pulled off his dual toed, white boots, and then fell to the floor in the hallway as he struggled with his pants. "KP?!" he called again.

His pants were left in front of the door of the bathroom, his boxers, just inside as he started the shower. Steam began to fog the mirror as Ron brushed his teeth, spilling spent toothpaste into the sink and spraying the reflective surface with bits of foamy saliva.

The shower was quick and hot, and Ron stepped out of the bathroom, still towelling off as he kicked his pants to the side. A note waited for him on his pillow.

_'Had a mission. Be back later. Love you!'_

Ron smiled for a moment. He dumped his wet towel on the floor and crawled into bed on the left side, the sudden chill of the sheets nearly sending him into shock as his teeth began to rattle in his jaw.

* * *

Kimberly-Ann Stoppable quietly entered her home and shut the door behind her without a sound. She didn't bother turning on the light, as she knew her home like she did her kung fu. She unzipped her Global Justice uniform down to her waist and picked up Ron's predictable ninja top from the back of his reclining chair. Out of reflex and habit, she moved his boots to the side and picked up his pants, taking them both into the bathroom with her to join her husband's underwear and go into the laundry hamper.

She peeled off the rest of her uniform and turned on the shower in an attempt to be as stealthy as possible... for a Possible. Kim lingered for a while in the steamy hot water, allowing the aches and bruises of the last battle rise to the surface, bringing exhaustion along with it. She reached out beyond the shower curtain in search of her towel, but found none there. Sighing, she quietly growled at Ron for stealing it again and snuck out into the hall to nab another, her body giving off steam in the cooler hallway, before retreating back into the sauna-like bathroom.

Kim towelled off, brushed her teeth and rolling her eyes at the mess that Ron had left in the sink and on the mirror, and quietly made her way to her bed in the dark. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the soft glow of the moon that was flooding in, highlighting Ron. He was motionless on his 'designated' side of the bed, curled up and smothered beneath a heavy quilt that was pulled up around his ears that continued to stick out from his head as they always had. Kim pulled the covers back gently on the left side of the bed and slid beneath them, conscious of how soft and warm it was.

* * *

Ron was, in fact, half awake and fully aware of Kim crawling into bed. He had moved over to the right side of the bed at the sound of the shower stopped and had once again braved the ice cold sheets where he hadn't yet warmed. It had been a few hours between when he had crawled in and now, and he hoped that his warmth had made his wife's entry into the bed a comfortable one. He smiled, despite his struggle to keep his teeth from chattering, hearing Kim sigh with contentedness at not having to come to a cold bed.

'She's worth it.' Ron thought to himself as he clenched his teeth together. Goose bumps formed over his body, raising the fine blonde hair all over his body. 'It's the least I can do for such a selfless...' he continued before sucking in a gasp of cold air. Kim had placed her ice cold hands in a gentle area and Ron's eyes burst open wide in surprise.

"Wow, my hands are cold..." she whispered from behind him, pressing up against his back.


End file.
